Nobody's Home
by WhattaRiot xD
Summary: When Yugi gets severly injured, the gang must deal with the aftermath, and soon everyone, but mostly Yami, must learn to accept that things happen for a reason.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Nothing. Absolutely noth-thing.

Author: Hey guys, back a few years ago I published this little story called, "Nobody's Home" here on Fan Fiction, and I abandoned it unfairly, even though I basically had the whole story neatly planned in my head. I'm not sure if I want to restart it again, but there is a few things I want to change with the story plot so I'm going to revise it by starting all over again. The remaining 11 chapters have been deleted, with this one being the only survivor. It's better this way :D

* * *

FYI:  
_Indicates thoughts or Conversations between Yugi and Yami_

* * *

Chapter 1: Denial  
Yugi's POV

That voice; it keep echoing in my head as I stood alone in the clouds of darkness. I looked around, but no one was around me.

"Yugi, clear the darkness! Grab my hand!" the voice cried again.

"I...I can't see you!" I frantically shouted.

"No, Yugi! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" another called. It was a different one, deeper and more concerned.

"Who...who are you? Where are you?!?!" I asked the voice.

"No, Yugi! You won't make it! Take my hand! I don't want you to end up like me!" the first one urged.

"Please, Yugi! Don't leave me, please!" the second one yelled.

"I care about you, Yugi! Please take my hand, then! Please!" the first one called again.

"I can't! I want to, but I can't! Please understand Mom!" I replied.

Normal POV  
_"Yugi! Wake up! He will come soon!"_ Yami frantically yelled while pacing back and forth in his soul room. As he had lerned the hard way the past few weeks, currently was not the time for Yugi to prefer Dream Land to reality, less he face the cold backhand of abuse. The sound of a quite snore did not help the situation at all. "YUGI! Wake up! Wake up!"

"I can't! I want to, but I can't! Please understand Mom!" Yugi mumbled out loud as he continued to sleep, tossing his head back and forth and wailing his hands in the air back and forth.

_Mom?!?! Oh crap; Yugi's dreaming!_ Yami groaned to himself, slapping his forehead in total frustration.

Suddenly, the door to Yugi's room opened, bringing a small light into the dark room. A man now stood in the doorway, grinning evilly at the sight before him as if he had just secured a victory in a game. As he approached Yugi's bed slowly to savor the moment, Yami shouted telepathically to his aibou. _"Yugi! YUGI! Please wake up; he's here! Oh, forget it-"_

With that said, a small glow appeared from the Millennium Puzzle hung around Yugi's neck. Now Yami lay in Yugi's place, but this awoke Yugi.

_"YAMI! What the heck did you do that for?!?!"_ Yugi questioned from the Puzzle.

_"I can't have him hurt you!"_ Yami argued.

_"And I can't have him hurt you, either!"_ Yugi cried as he switched places with his yami.

The tall man hidden cleverly the shadows now stood next to Yugi's bed. He bent down, grabbed Yugi's white shirt, and pulled him up so that Yugi's head was just under his.

"You were supposed to wake up five minutes ago!" the man snarled, with absolutely no room for mercy in his delivery. He glared down at the small boy, and Yugi wiggled around uncomfortably, as if the stare was burrowing anger and depression directly into his soul.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Yugi apologized meekly, not daring to look up into the adult's eyes.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" the man shouted, throwing Yugi against the wall. Yugi cried in pain as he slumped back onto his bed, a sudden pain now loudly throbbing in his ears. Yugi moved his head back and forth so it could touch each shoulder; each movement sang a new tune of aching pain.

"I heard you!" the man continued as he glared at the young boy. "You were shouting in your sleep. You were calling out for your mom!"

Yugi trembled, yet he didn't answer.

_"Yugi! Let me handle him!"_ the pharaoh exclaimed from the Puzzle.

_"No, Yami! I'm...I'm fine..."_

_"Aibou-"_

_"No, Yami! I said no!"_ Yugi argued.

"Why were you shouting for Mom?" Yugi did not answer the man's question.

"Answer me!" he demanded, raising his right hand.

Yugi bit his lip, trying not to cry out in pain as the man slapped his cheek. "I...I"

The man held up right hand again, but Yugi quickly answered this time as the repeating threat was shoved in his face. "She...she...Mom was calling for me!"

"What did she want?"

"She...she...she wanted me to grab her hand, and said she wanted to save me! I couldn't see her, though! And it was just a dream, anyway. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. You know that-" Yugi insisted. The man grabbed Yugi's shirt again and raised the boy up.

"Don't let your stupid dreams fool you, boy! Your mother wouldn't want to save you! If she wanted to, she wouldn't had died so easily, now would she?" the man asked angrily.

"But...you said she did because it was her time!" Yugi reminded slowly, as if he was piecing together the information in his head. As soon as the words left his mouth, however, he could instantly see himself lying on the floor whincing loudly in order to pain for his mistakes. As almost on clue, the man picked Yugi up from the bed and furiously threw the young boy onto the floor, causing Yugi to yelp in pain.

"Silence! Now, get ready for school. You better not leave here late."

"Okay-"

"Plus, you better get back here by 3:00 after school, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I-"

The man grunted as he swiftly turned around and marched out of the room. Yugi sighed, still feeling pain in his arms, legs, and back.  
"I understand," the boy whispered. "I understand completely...Dad."

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go well for Yugi. He still suffer not only from today's injures, but from the last week's injures. It was hard for the boy to concentrate whenever he moved, some pain occurred, but Yugi knew he had to pay attention in school to get good grades. His dad had been looking at his grades and didn't like it when Yugi earned low ones. Not to mention that he had to deal with Yami throughout the day. The Egyptian pharaoh kept on urging Yugi that he had to tell someone, anyone about his father, but Yugi was afraid of the consequences. Yami offered to "finish off" his father, but the boy didn't want his yami to get hurt at all. Dealing with all this stress and emotion cause Yugi to lock himself in his own world, isolated from everyone else. His prayer that his friends wouldn't notice wasn't answered; they picked up on their friend's unusual behavior right away.

"Have you guys seen Yugi at all today?" Tea Gardner asked at lunch time as she sat down at a table.

"Nope," Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor informed as they sat across to Tea.

"Great..." the girl muttered.

"In fact, have ya seen him at all in da past few days?" Joey went on.

"No," Tea answered, worried. "It's like he's disappeared off the face of the world. It's not good at all"

"Don't worry, Tea; I'm sure he's fine," Tristan assured.

The gang didn't have to wait long to find him and ask. Later that day, after school ended, the three friends saw Yugi running as fast as he could from the building.

"No, Yami!"

_"No!"_ Yugi yelled back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Great!" Yugi whispered. "I'll never make it I start talking with them"

Yugi tried to run away, but Joey had just reached him and grabbed his blue jacket.

"Ah!" the boy yelled, as this was reminding him very much of his own father.

"Chill, Yuge!" Joey said while turning his friend around. "Oh, hi, Joey. Listen, I really have to go right now"

"No, you don't," Tea called as she arrived next to Joey. "Yugi, listen; we're all really concerned about you"

"That's nice, Tea, but nothing's go on with me. I really have to go"

"Can you at least," Tristan began as he walked up, "tell us why you have been avoiding us all week"

Yugi gulped as he heard Yami urge, _"Tell them, Yugi! Tell them!"  
_  
"Just thinking about stuff, that's all," Yugi mumbled, ignoring the groan of his yami.

The three friends exchanged looks before Tea spoke up, "Yeah, but Yugi, we- OH my god! What's wrong with your cheek"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, putting his hand on his cheek. "I don't-"

"It's all bruised," Tea softly said.

Yugi's face lost all color.

"Oh, I probably got that from when I fell do the stairs yesterday," Yugi lied as he turned around. "Well, I gotta-"

"Yuge, are you really 'kay?" Joey questioned, putting his hands in his pockets.

_"No, he isn't, Joey! Please hear this-"_

The aibou silenced the yami's plead with a statement to his friends. "Yeah, listen guys. I've just been so distracted because Dad's in town. Remember how he came last month?"

Seeing his friends nod, Yugi continued on. "Well, I haven't seen my dad in about ten years. I've changed; he's changed."

_"Huh,"_ Yami interrupted, but Yugi rolled his eyes and went on.

"Plus when Grandpa left on a business trip last week, it gave us time to...you know, get to know each other. That's why I'm distracted. I'm thinking about Dad."

The three were silent.

"So, I'll see you later, right?" Yugi added, seeing the three nod their heads. "Okay, bye now"

Yugi dashed off in the distance with a displeased Yami.

_"But you didn't tell them the full truth, which is even worse, aibou. All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this."_

Back with the three friends, Tea was pacing back in forth. "I don't know guys. He just seems so different."

"Lay off him, Tea!" Joey interrupted. "If Yugi was really in trouble, he'd let us know, right."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Author: End of Chapter One. A few details were added, not much changed though. Please leave a review with your opinion; that would mean a lot to me 

Newly edited Chapter Two will be up in about a week.


End file.
